


Broken Hearted (Mac x Dennis)

by KatisTrash



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: When Mac brings a new boyfriend into the bar, it stirs some feelings in Dennis.





	Broken Hearted (Mac x Dennis)

A few weeks ago, Mac brought in his new boyfriend he has been talking to for quite a while now. Everyone was seemingly comfortable with it, except Dennis. Dennis always had that sneer in his eye when Mac would walk in with his boyfriend wrapped around his arm. He kept his feelings shut from the others, afraid of the conflict that he might cause. Although, his sister, Dee knew him better than anybody else. She could tell something was certainly wrong.

Dee slid over to the counter where Dennis was found sitting there, drinking a quick beer before he had to return to his shift "Something the matter? You seem more off than usual." Concern rang in Dee's voice, which struck Dennis as surprised, eyeing her for a moment.

"You know what? I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Dennis pushed off her concern, beginning standing next to counter. A small huff was heard from Dennis, "Look, I have to get back to my shift. There's nothing wrong with me. Okay?" Dennis assured, before taking a few steps away from the counter.

"Don't lie to me. I know you're jealous of Mac's new boyfriend." Dee confessed, making Dennis stop in his tracks for a minute, but continuing to trail off to the back like she has said nothing at all.

"Fuck you Dennis. Pretending you can't hear me. You can't hide forever. You have to face the facts." Dennis knew he couldn't be able to hold this all in forever, but as soon as this new guy walked into the bar with Mac, he knew it was too late. There wasn't anything he could say now to not ruin everything he ever had with Mac.

Mac was never his. It was the hard truth. Dennis tried so hard to hide that everything was not alright and it felt like the entire would was slowly falling apart. Sure, you could say that these words sound like they would come out of a teenage popular novel but they sure as hell applied to Dennis Reynolds. 

His entire life he tried to hide the fact that he had any attraction with guys at all by slipping his hands down girls panties at any chance he had to try to conceal it. When Mac came into his life, there was no way he could try to avoid his feelings. He just kept it all to himself.

It was a regular day at the bar, business was going slowly. Dennis and Dee worked the bar. Mac and Charlie were sitting at the tables, it was much more quiet than it usually is. Awkward even.

"Wow, huh it sure sounds like there is crickets in the background." Charlie spoke up, nobody even shot a glance. It was unusual for everyone to act this way. There was so much tension between Dennis and Mac, nobody was quite sure what to even begin with.

"I'm just going to say it. I feel as someone has a problem with me dating a new guy." Mac's eyes didn't land on anybody immediately, but the entire room sure had an idea who he was talking about.

Eyes directed towards Dennis to break the ice, "You know what, Dennis? You're acting like such a pussy now all of the sudden. Why don't you just say it? Just fucking admit it." Dee finally advised, more like aggressively but still advised at the least.

The room sat in complete silence for at least five minutes, the entire pressure was put on Dennis to speak. A small cough came from Dennis as there was heard a hard swallow, "Mac, for the past years you have been my best friend. Over time, I realized I felt something more than friendship. I tried so hard to cover it up by banging chicks as much as possible but as soon as you got yourself a boyfriend, I felt as I lost my mind." The breakdown from Dennis shocked everyone in the room, nobody else expected that from him at all. 

Mac tried to keep his expression blank, he was surely surprised but a small smile slipped from his lips, "Oh really? Well, I have a confession for you too... This whole thing was a setup." All of the sudden Dennis's eyes pierced with anger.

"What? What the fuck do you mean all of this was a goddamn setup? How dare you use me like this? Fuck all of you. Every single one of you. Especially you Mac I--" All of the sudden Mac grabbed him by the wirst pulling in him for a kiss.

Dennis pulled him away from the kiss after a minute, landing soft eyes onto Mac "I can't believe you planned all this to make me fucking jealous. Asshole." There was no longer anger but sarcasm in his voice, he pinned a smile to his face.

"I'm your asshole and you're mine as well now, right?" Mac teased, wrapping his arms around Dennis as the entire gang smiled as if they were the best couple they have ever seen. In that case, they are right. Mac and Dennis were sure destined to be together eventually. Dennis was thankful now it was the time.


End file.
